Ancestors Truths!
by aceman94
Summary: In the darkest parts of Isle Spectre, lies the remaints of the lab of the Mad Doctor and Castle Dracula. Sora Talbert, Ruby Rose and Jonathan Jekyll journey to Isle Spectre, with the help of Albert Frankenstein, to search for their ancestor's pasts and undo their curses, forever! Only, things will get hard for them when Jonathan's other self, Hilda Hyde, stirs up trouble for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, the Wolfman or Jekyll & Hyde. KH belongs to Square Enix, RWBY to Rooster Teeth, the Wolfman belongs to Universal and Jekyll & Hyde to Robert Louis Stevenson. Frankenstein and Dracula belong to Universal. The only thing I own are my OCs.**

 **This is an AU story, where our characters are set in a monster movie-style version of the world, places such as; London, New York, Tokyo and my own OC places, Beacon Village and Isle Spectre.**

 **Plot: On the Isle Spectre, lies the remains of the laboratory of the Mad Doctor and Castle Dracula. In this castle, are the long lost pieces of evidence of the lives of Red Riding Hood, Lawrence Talbert and Dr Henry Jekyll/Mr Edward Hyde. As their descendants, Sora Talbert, Ruby Rose and Jonathan Jekyll, journey through the dangerous island to search through their ancestor's dark secrets in hope of removing their curses, they also try to fight off some of the island's most evil villains/creatures. And things get even more troublesome with Jonathan's dark half, Hilda Hyde, lurking about...**

 **Ancestor-Descendant:**

 **Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde - Jonathan Jekyll/Hilda Hyde.**

 **Lawrence Talbert - Sora Talbert.**

 **Red Riding Hood - Ruby Rose.**

 **Victor Frankenstein - Albert Frankenstein.**

 **Vlad Dracul (Count Dracula) - Ronan Dracul.**

 **Characters:**

 **Sora Talbert - As the descendant of Lawrence Talbert, AKA The wolfman, Sora has come of age where his family curse becomes active and he now fears the full moon, afraid of the wolf inside of him coming out, hunting innocent people. Travelling from place to place, staying away from civilisation, Sora tries to search for a permanent cure for his curse. With his good friends, Ruby Rose and Jonathan Jekyll, he'll stop at nothing to get rid of the curse of the Wolfman. He does get annoyed by Jonathan's other self, Hilda Hyde, who always flirts with him and telling him to embrace his inner-beast. He has feelings for Kairi Nakama.**

 **Ruby Rose - Having a strong paranoia of wolves, Ruby lives her life in fear of what her ancestor, Red Riding Hood, did years ago. While most people say her ancestor was prey of the Big Bad Wolf, she knows that the red-hooded girl had made a deal with the devil and now, vows to undo her ancestor's mistakes with her friends. She had a hate for Sora at first, because of his inner-beast, but later, she comes to trust him and become good friends with him.**

 **Jonathan Jekyll - After years of researching his ancestor, Dr. Henry Jekyll, Jonathan inherits the good doctor's house, his fortune and his lab. Even his trouble of having a dark side having a mind of its own. After a long time of trying to keep his evil, female half, Hilda Hyde inside, he one day sets out to search for a formula to completely separate him and Hilda for good. When he meets and befriends Ruby Rose and Sora Talbert, he finds hope of getting rid of Hilda forever. He and Sora both get along, seeing as both of them have fears of their inner-monsters. When he's asleep, he and Hilda have conversations/arguments in a dream room.**

 **Hilda Hyde - As the female and evil side of Jonathan Jekyll and the descendant of the vicious Edward Hyde, Hilda is a wild girl, who has the urge to commit crimes and ruin the lives of lovesick boys. She has a deep hatred for Jonathan, vowing to get rid of him, just as he does to rid of her. She plans to use the secrets of Isle Spectre to permanently dispose of Jonathan, forever. She develops strong feelings for Sora, always flirting with him and telling him to embrace his inner-wolf. She plans to make Sora her groom after getting rid of Jonathan. When Jonathan's asleep, both and he and she have conversations/arguments in a dream room.**

 **Albert Frankenstein - Descendent of the legendary Dr Victor Frankenstein, Albert lived all his life, protecting and hiding his ancestor's greatest creation, the Frankenstein Monster. When the monster's life energy starts running out, Albert journeys to Isle Spectre to his ancestor's laboratory and find a way to save the monster's life. He joins Sora, Ruby and Jonathan along the way and helps them find their ways to end their troubles. He has a strong rivalry with George Maxwell.**

 **Kairi Nakama - As a teenage detective of the finest Japanese police force, the Tokyo Police Department, Kairi was assigned to hunting down Sora and bringing him in to the hospital. She first vows to hunt him down like a wild animal, but later, she fell in love with him and hopes to bring him back to Tokyo and help him be rid of his curse. She believes that no good can come from Isle Spectre, so hopes that Tokyo's finest doctors can cure him. She distrusts Hilda Hyde and threatens to kill Jonathan, in order to rid the world of Hilda.**

 **George Maxwell - Inheriting his madness from his ancestor, the Mad Doctor, George is completely obsessed with his experiments and lets no-one stand in his way. Itching to get to his inherited lab, George joins forces with Ronan Dracul and plans to destroy Sora and his friends, in order to stop them from getting to the finish line first. He has a strong urge to study/experiment on Jonathan/Hilda, wanting to know what makes them tick. He has a strong rivalry with Albert Frankenstein.**

 **Ronan Dracul - As the grandson of Vlad Dracul, AKA Count Dracula and next in line to the throne of the King of the vampires, Ronan claims his grandfather's castle and fortune. After learning that Sora Talbert, a werewolf, is going to Isle Spectre and to Castle Dracula, he becomes enraged and tries to kill the very creature that is of the species, known to be the enemy of vampires, the Wolfman. He joins forces with George Maxwell, offering him the Mad Doctor's lab. He plans to use his heritage to start a war between humans and vampires.**


	2. The Bad Moon

**Disclaimer:** **I don** **'t own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, the Wolfman or Jekyll & Hyde. KH belongs to Square Enix, RWBY to Rooster Teeth, the Wolfman belongs to Universal and Jekyll & Hyde to Robert Louis Stevenson. Frankenstein and Dracula belong to Universal. The only thing do I own are my OCs.**

 **Inspired by ITV's Jekyll and Hyde, which is my favourite Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde story EVER!**

 **This is an AU story, where our characters are set in a monster movie-style version of the world, places such as; London, New York, Tokyo and my own OC places, Beacon Village and Isle Spectre.**

 **Plot: On the Isle Spectre, lies the remains of the laboratory of the Mad Doctor and Castle Dracula. In this castle, are the long lost pieces of evidence of the lives of Red Riding Hood, Lawrence Talbot and Dr Henry Jekyll/Mr Edward Hyde. As their descendants, Sora Talbot, Ruby Rose and Jonathan Jekyll, journey through the dangerous island to search through their ancestor's dark secrets in hope of removing their curses, they also try to fight off some of the island's most evil villains/creatures. And things get even more troublesome with Jonathan's dark half, Hilda Hyde, lurking about...**

 **Ancestor-Descendant:**

 **Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde - Jonathan Jekyll/Hilda Hyde.**

 **Lawrence Talbot - Sora Talbot.**

 **Red Riding Hood - Ruby Rose.**

 **Victor Frankenstein - Albert Frankenstein.**

 **Vlad Dracul (Count Dracula) - Ronan Dracul.**

 **Edelmann Maxwell (the Mad Doctor) - George Maxwell.**

 **As you know, last chapter was just a trailer/info on the story and the characters. This info is an update on the characters.**

 **Characters:**

 **Sora Talbot - As the descendant of Lawrence Talbot, AKA The wolfman, Sora has come of age where his family curse becomes active and he now fears the full moon, afraid of the wolf inside of him coming out, hunting innocent people. Travelling from place to place, staying away from civilisation, Sora tries to search for a permanent cure for his curse. With his good friends, Ruby Rose and Jonathan Jekyll, he'll stop at nothing to get rid of the curse of the Wolfman. He does get annoyed by Jonathan's other self, Hilda Hyde, who always flirts with him and telling him to embrace his inner-beast. He has feelings for Kairi Nakama.**

 **Ruby Rose - Having a strong paranoia of wolves, Ruby lives her life in fear of what her ancestor, Red Riding Hood, did years ago. She somehow, has the power to instantly heal herself, making somewhat immortal to forced deaths. While most people say her ancestor was prey of the Big Bad Wolf, she knows that the red-hooded girl had made a deal with the devil and now, vows to undo her ancestor's mistakes with her friends. She had a hate for Sora at first, because of his inner-beast, but later, she comes to trust him and become good friends with him.**

 **Jonathan Jekyll - After years of researching his ancestor, Dr. Henry Jekyll, Jonathan inherits the good doctor's house, his fortune and his lab. Even his trouble of having a dark side having a mind of its own. After a long time of trying to keep his evil, female half, Hilda Hyde inside, he one day sets out to search for a formula to completely separate him and Hilda for good. When he meets and befriends Ruby Rose and Sora Talbot, he finds hope of getting rid of Hilda forever. He and Sora both get along, seeing as both of them have fears of their inner-monsters. When he's asleep, he and Hilda have conversations/arguments in a dream room. He has feelings for Yang Xiao Long.**

 **Hilda Hyde - As the female and evil side of Jonathan Jekyll and the descendant of the vicious Edward Hyde, Hilda is a wild girl, who has the urge to commit crimes and ruin the lives of lovesick boys. She has a deep hatred for Jonathan, vowing to get rid of him, just as he does to rid of her. She plans to use the secrets of Isle Spectre to permanently dispose of Jonathan, forever. She develops strong feelings for Sora, always flirting with him and telling him to embrace his inner-wolf. She plans to make Sora her groom after getting rid of Jonathan. When Jonathan's asleep, both and he and she have conversations/arguments in a dream room.**

 **Albert Frankenstein - Descendent of the legendary Dr Victor Frankenstein, Albert lived all his life, protecting and hiding his ancestor's greatest creation, the Frankenstein Monster. When the monster's life energy starts running out, Albert journeys to Isle Spectre to his ancestor's laboratory and find a way to save the monster's life. He joins Sora, Ruby and Jonathan along the way and helps them find their ways to end their troubles. He has a strong rivalry with George Maxwell.**

 **Kairi Nakama - As a teenage detective of the finest Japanese police force, the Tokyo Police Department, Kairi was assigned to hunting down Sora and bringing him in to the hospital. She first vows to hunt him down like a wild animal, but later, she fell in love with him and hopes to bring him back to Tokyo and help him be rid of his curse. She believes that no good can come from Isle Spectre, so she hopes that Tokyo's finest doctors can cure him. She distrusts Hilda Hyde and threatens to kill Jonathan, in order to rid the world of Hilda.**

 **George Maxwell - Inheriting his madness from his ancestor, the Mad Doctor, George is completely obsessed with his experiments and lets no-one stand in his way. Itching to get to his inherited lab, George joins forces with Ronan Dracul and plans to destroy Sora and his friends, in order to stop them from getting to the finish line first. He has a strong urge to study/experiment on Jonathan/Hilda, wanting to know what makes them tick. He has a strong rivalry with Albert Frankenstein.**

 **Ronan Dracul - As the grandson of Vlad Dracul, AKA Count Dracula and next in line to the throne of the King of the vampires, Ronan claims his grandfather's castle and fortune. After learning that Sora Talbot, a werewolf, is going to Isle Spectre and to Castle Dracula, he becomes enraged and tries to kill the very creature that is, of the species, known to be the enemy of vampires, the Wolfman. He joins forces with George Maxwell, offering him the Mad Doctor's lab. He plans to use his heritage to start a war between humans and vampires.**

 **Yang Xiao Long - Yang is Ruby's half-sister and a bounty-hunter. She has the unique power to control fire and have super-strength. She is hot-tempered, making her extremely easy to tick off. When she gets mad, her eyes glow red and her hair turns into fire as she destroys everything in sight. She aims to hunt down and capture the Wolfman (Sora) for a large bounty. She always threatens to kill Sora and still sell off his body for the bounty if he does any funny business with her sister, which makes her on the top of Kairi's kill-list. She has feelings for Jonathan Jekyll and vows to help him get rid of Hilda, whom she hates EXTREMELY!**

 **This chapter is where the story begins! Well, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ancestors Truths!**

 _ **(Opening theme: Break the fall by Laura Welsh.)**_

 _(The scene starts with the Isle Spectre, standing there in silence. As the music starts, the scene dives down into the fog, showing the city of Tokyo._

" _I wish that I was in your shoes," - Sora walks by a glass window, which shows the reflection of Lawrence Talbot. - "Maybe, I'd understand the pressure, pressure."_

 _Ruby walks through the woods, carrying a hand-held mirror, showing Rid Riding Hood. - "My temper's always on the loose,"_

 _Jonathan holds a vile of potion near a wall mirror, which shows Dr Henry Jekyll while the reflection in the vile shows Hilda and Dr Jekyll's shadow changes to Edward Hyde. - "I made a vow to forget her, forget her."_

 _Jonathan smashes the vile, the full moon comes out, a roar is heard in the woods. - "You break the fall! It's not easy to trust!" - Ruby fights a group of shadow demons, Jonathan smashes up the rest of the lab, Sora screams out in pain. - "I wanna love you but I'm just too cynical,"_

 _Ruby gets slashed by a sword wielding demon but heals quickly and charges. - "We live the words," - Sora transforms into the wolfman and howls at the moon. - "They never hear," - Jonathan turns into Hilda as she heads out and grins evilly at a few boys._

" _I know it hurts you but I just can't leave it alone!" - All three run towards the screen and scream/roar/howl._

 _Kairi runs towards Sora and points her tranquillizer gun at him. - "We found our ways to make it work, two different people in one moment." - She then changes her aim at Hilda, who zooms past Kairi and grabs Sora by his right hand and around his waist, forcing him to dance with her as she grins at him._

" _You say failure is a curse," - Ruby sits on a wall, staring at her scar, which healed quickly. - "Sometimes, a blessing isn't all." - Albert Frankenstein bandages the Frankenstein Monster, who stares at him._

 _The wolfman jumps across the buildings as his coat is being blown by the wind as he runs. - "You break the fall! It's not easy to trust!" - George Maxwell and Ronan Dracul both stand on top of the rooftops of Castle Dracula as they send demons to attack the heroes. - "I wanna love you but I'm just too cynical," - Yang runs towards Jonathan and extents out her hand to him._

 _Ruby swings her scythe and slashes the demons in half. - "We live the words, they never hear," - Jonathan turns into Hilda, Sora transforms into the wolfman and Albert creates a monster gorilla as they all attack the enemies._

" _I know it hurts you but I just can't leave it alone!" - The screen changes to the title of the story.)_

 _Beacon Village, 16_ _th_ _October, 1794._

In the village, known as Beacon Village, a small girl wearing a bright red cape, skipped down the pathway that led to the nearest forest. She held a basket, filled with biscuits and flowers. The girls name, was Red Riding Hood.

Red continued to skip down into the forest and travel towards her grandmother's house. She skipped and skipped with not a care in the world. Then, she heard a slight crack of twig and looked around her, searching for what she feared it to be. _'Please... Don't be what I fear it to be!'_ she thought as she continued her walk. Far off, in the bushes, a large wolf growled, licking his lips.

As soon as the wolf had caught up with Red, instead of screaming or running, she asked him to stop. "Mr wolf, please, if you give me a little more time, I'll perform my end of the bargain. Just a little more time, please..." Hearing her request, the wolf growled as he turned around before warning her, _**"One more day! That's all!"**_ After he left, Red walked off to her grandmother's house, wondering how to not break the deal she had made with the wolf...

 _Tokyo, 20_ _th_ _December, 1933._

A man was seen walking towards a small house, having a scared look on his face. He kept looking up into the sky, staring at the clouds covering the moon. The name of this man was Lawrence Talbot.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A young woman answered it and greeted him. "Hello, sir! What may I do for you?" she asked. Lawrence trembled as he spoke, "I-I'm looking for a place to stay for the night. Um... D-do you have a basement?" The woman looked at him confused, but she answered, "Y-yes? Why?" "Well, you see, I have this... Thing about the moon and I need to hide from it, otherwise, it will have a... Strange effect on me." His explanation made little sense to her, but she decided to shrug it off.

"Oh! And, if you hear me make any strange noises, please just ignore them!" "Um... Okay...?" Later that night, the woman heard growling and crashing downstairs. _'What is going on, down there?'_ she wondered. She thought about what Lawrence said about ignoring the noises and went back to bed. Then, a loud crash was heard, making her sat straight up and get out of bed. She lit a candle and walked out of her room and went down to the basement.

She opened the door and walked in, accidently locking the door behind her. "M-M-Mr Talbot?" she called. No answer. She called again, "Mr Talbot? Are you in here?" This time, she heard a low growl coming from in the corner. She looked to see what it was. She faced her candle towards the corner, showing a paw, ripped clothes and a pair of sharp teeth. "M-M-M-Mr Talbot?" she asked, with fear in her voice. She trembled in terror as she backed away a little. She began to run for the door, only to have the creature roar and attack her.

Outside, two sounds were heard. The first was the scream of a young woman, the other was a blood-curdling howl.

 _London, 10_ _th_ _November, 1888._

In the streets of London, at the darkest night, a house was standing, showing not one glimpse of light in any window. Inside, the only lights were the lights in the basement laboratory and a candle being carried by the owners servant.

The servant knocked on the basement door, "Sir, is everything alright? You really should get some rest, sir." The owner was a tall man with light-brown hair and was dressed like a gentleman. His name was Dr. Henry Jekyll. "Hm? A-no! I am fine, Coltrane. Just let me finish my experiments." he called out. "Very well then, sir!" spoke Coltrane. "I shall leave you to your work."

When Coltrane left, Jekyll continued to make his potion. Later on, the potion was finished as he held up the potion in a drinking glass. As he held it up, he said these words, "With this potion, I shall create a whole new future! I shall create a world, free of the evil that lurks within man! Tonight, I shall prove that man is not one, but TWO!" With that said, Jekyll drank the potion and put the glass on the table. After a few seconds, nothing happened. Jekyll was disappointed, going to his notes, until he froze midway.

He felt a slight headache, followed by a sign of dizziness and then, a low growl in his throat. Then, a great pain appeared, making Jekyll scream in pain. Coltrane quickly ran inside the lab and saw his master in unimaginable pain. "Sir?! Dr Jekyll! A-are you alright?!" he asked with worry. Soon, Coltrane saw what was happening to Dr Jekyll. The good doctor's eyes changed colour, from light blue to emerald green. His hair grew so fast, it looked like something had just exploded in his face. His teeth became sharp, so sharp that they can bite through any strong metal. Black lines appeared on his blood veins and his skin became pale. Finally, his voice changed. It went from smooth and calm to rough and croaky.

After he stopped screaming, he got up and looked around the lab. He then, examined his body and looked in the mirror and saw his face. Coltrane was indeed worried about his master. "S-s-sir?" he asked, making the changed man turn around and face him. "D-D-Dr Jekyll?" The man walked towards Coltrane as he started laughing. " **Jekyll is not here!** " he said. Coltrane was confused by what he meant. " **But don't worry, dear chap. I'll look after you for him!** " As he spoke, Coltrane backed away from this new man that was standing before him. "W-w-w-who are you?!" he asked, with fear in his voice. The man continued laughing, " **Good question. Who am I? Hm... I need a name. A name that will send men, women and children right over the edge of fear!** " The man thought long and hard about his new name, until he got it.

" **Ah, yes! I have it!** " he said, with the up-most of joy. " **I shall be known as the unspeakable evil! I shall be called the Inner-Monster! I shall be named...** " He laughed again, out loud and manically while Coltrane was terrified.

" **EDWARD HYDE! HAHAHAHAHA!** "

 _1 century and 26 years later..._

 _Tokyo, 5_ _th_ _October, 2015..._

Down the streets of Tokyo, a young teenage boy was walking down the pathway. The boy had brown, spiky hair, blue eyes and wearing a black trench coat. He wore big, yellow shoes and had a chain-necklace, with a small key-like sword, around his neck. His name was Sora Talbot.

He walked into a small alleyway and stopped near an old, wooden door. He knocked five times, making the door open as he went inside. After the door closed behind him, Sora went down a flight of stairs and arrived at another door, opening it and then closing it behind him. When the lights turned on, the room Sora was in was his own little apartment. It was originally an old storage room until Sora asked the owner of the building to clean it out and have him move in. He had been living there for four years.

Sora then, hung his coat up in the nearby hook and sat down in his chair. _'Man.'_ he thought. _'Another terrible night to go through. Hopefully, tonight will be a lot less rough.'_ He poured a bottle of flavoured water into a small glass and then, pick it up and took a sip before saying, out loud, "Though, I seriously doubt it."

He turned on the TV and watched a few of his favourite shows for 20 minutes before changing over to the news. _"Last night, a few more people were murdered. Two whole years and the police still don't know who or what the killer is. All it is ever known, since the first killing, is that the killer doesn't seem to be a human being, but an animal of some sorts. Every single victim has been bitten, scratched and/or ripped to pieces. A few hours ago, the Japanese State Court made a few suggestions about having the police removed from this case and put the Wild Animal Control force in charge."_

Sora continued to watch as he drank more of his glass of water. _"Right now, we're going to the head office of the Tokyo Police Department for the interview of Kairi Nakama, the teenage detective who has been assigned to this case."_ The screen changed to the head office of the Tokyo Police Department. So many reporters were holding out their microphones towards a red-headed girl.

The name of the girl appeared on the bottom of the screen, saying 'Kairi Nakama: teenage detective.' When Sora saw her, he stopped drinking and gulped down the water he had in his mouth before blushing a little. He couldn't stop staring at this girl as his mind was racing. _'Oh my god!'_ he thought. _'S-s-she's beautiful!'_ Right then, he knew that he was in love. As he continued to think about her beauty, her interview began.

" _Reporter: Ms. Nakama, can you please tell us about your view on this case and what will you do to stop such an animal? Kairi: In my opinion, this case is deadly serious! I've done some research on any similar cases, like this one, in the past. I've found out that a few people, from 1964, found out that this animal was, in fact, a man! A man that had the ability to transform into a wolf."_

Sora was shocked to hear that she had found out about that fact. He continued to listen, _"Reporter: And how and why would such a man be able to do this ability, and most importantly, who? Kairi: It was said that a dangerous curse would cause any person to transform into a large wolf when the moon is full. To answer why, would be that seeing as this curse could happen to anybody, it would seem that the man didn't have a choice in his transformation or his killings. Being a victim of this curse, I intent to have this person taken to our finest hospital, with all hope to scientifically cure him of his curse. As for the who..."_

Sora started to sweet nervously. _"Kairi: ...I've made some research teams search for any thing related to these cases, and we've made some breakthroughs, proving that our 'Wolfman.' is one of the family known as Talbot."_ Sora was, indeed, scared about this information being known to the authorities. They'll find out his name and hunt him down in no time. _"Kairi: I'll hunt down the cursed man and bring him to our hospital and give him the hope he longs for. I shall give him his freedom from his curse! That is all."_ As the interview was finished, Sora turned the TV off.

He thought about what Kairi had said. "Wow." he said. "I never thought anyone would try to help me rid get rid of my curse. Mostly, people would try to experiment on creatures like me." He spent a few minutes thinking about Kairi, wondering weather to like her or not.

He sighed and reached for his relaxation pills, until he got a painful itch in his right hand as his arm hair grew a few inches. He quickly saw the wall clock, seeing it saying '11:58pm.' He then, got up from his chair and looked though his periscope and saw the full moon, coming out of the clouds. Sora started to panic, falling backwards and urgently running over to his lock-up room. He quickly took his coat with him and went in the lock-up room, locking the steel door behind him.

There were no lights in the room but only a very few air-shafts, small enough to have air to breath and not let any loud noise come out. He quickly put on his coat and squatted down, waiting for the change to happen. He mumbled to himself, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Please, let this new steel door work! I can't kill another innocent person! Not again! Plea-AAAAGGGHHHH!"

Suddenly, his bones started to click and crack and change their joints and shape, inflicting terrible pain on him. His body grew larger, making his clothes completely ripped up and ruined. The only clothing left intact, was his coat. His hair colour changed from light-brown to dark-brown. Hair grew all over his body while his face changed from the facial structure of a human to that of a wolf. His memory was being wiped away, piece by piece, no longer remembering who or what he is. His teeth, nails and ears grew larger while his eyes changed from blue to yellow and his eye pupils became like those of a cat. As he screamed in pain, his voice was being re-arranged, making no sound come out of his mouth, what-so-ever. When his vocal cords had finished changing, out of his mouth came the sound of a beast, howling in pain.

When the pain had stopped, the creature whimpered, shaking from the painful change. After taking a deep breath, the creature growled as it stood up on its two paw-like feet. It then, gave out a blood-curdling howl before starting to violently trash around the lock-up room. There was no longer Sora Talbot. Only a wolf-like monster, wearing a black trench coat, standing in his place.

The wolfman howled loudly, urging to get out...

 _Tokyo, 6_ _th_ _October, 2015._

 _Sora's apartment, lock-up room, 10:00 am..._

When morning came, Sora woke up with a headache, causing his head to throb. He was glad to find himself still inside his lock-up room, meaning the new door he got had worked. Like always, he found himself naked, apart from his coat. He got up and opened the door, exiting the lock-up room. After taking off his coat to put on some fresh clothes, he took a large sip from a glass of water, trying to cure his headache.

A while past before Sora put his coat back on and headed over to the building owner's office. When he came to the door, he knocked three times before hearing, "Come in." Sora did so and saw the owner, sitting at his desk. "Ah! Sora, do come in!" he greeted. Sora closed the door behind him and sat down.

The owner spoke, "I assume you saw the news last night?" Sora nodded as he said, "Yes, sir." "Indeed. I have bad news and good news." Sora leaned forward to listen to what he had to say. "The bad news is that the whole entire city has seen that report. In fact, I'm sure that right now, people who you in the past or whom you've meet recently, are phoning the police to give them the information about who the 'Cursed Talbot!' is."

Sora gulped in fear as he heard this. He didn't want whatever kind of horrible future this meant for him. He asked, "A-and the good news?" "The good news is I've found out about the dark secret about your curse, even you don't know about!" Sora paid extra close attention to this.

The owner went on, "A few days ago, I've looking into some files about your father, Harold Talbot, and I found some research papers he had been working on. It turned out, your father had found a way to remove the werewolf curse, permanently!" As the owner pulled out some files about his parents, Harold and Sakura Talbot, Sora looked at some photos of a small island, shaped like a tombstone.

The owner continued, "You see, this island was not on any maps, yet your father found it. According to him, the island is called Isle Spectre. He believed that this island has the very key to the cure of your family's curse!"

Sora was filled with hope! He had never felt such hope before in his life. Learning this made him gain the urge to go to the island. "How do I get there?!" he said, excitingly. The owner calmed him down before continuing, "Calm down, Sora, calm down! Now, the direct information on the island's whereabouts are unknown, but I might know someone who might have that very information." The owner got up and started looking through some files and picked out a certain file, putting it on the desk.

The file showed a few pictures of a 17 year-old boy with short light-brown hair and light-blue eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, wearing a black vest over it. He wore a lab coat and held a glass of strange water. The owner spoke, "This young man is called Jonathan Jekyll. He works as a young doctor, studying the forces of the nature of Man. He lives in London, England. From what I understand, he's been collecting some strange information about Isle Spectre. If you can find him and convince him to give you the info, you'll be able to go to Isle Spectre."

Sora looked at the files, searching for the address, place of work and streets of his daily routine. After searching for what he was looking for, Sora put away the file and took the files of his parents. He got up and shook the owner's hand. "Thanks, sir! You've been a great help!" he thanked. The owner had known about Sora's curse for four years and helped him to keep it a secret. It was the least he could do for him. The owner smiled, "Ah, it's no big deal. Don't worry, I'll keep everything in your room in tact until you come back!"

After saying his goodbyes, Sora left the building and walked off to the airport. He made sure to hide his face, in case anyone wouldn't recognize him and call the police. He called for a taxi, taking him out of Tokyo.

Just minutes later, after Sora left Tokyo, the Tokyo Police Department were working on finding out who the wolfman was. Kairi was in her office, searching through the police records and files on anyone with the name 'Talbot.' Just then, an officer barged in. "Ms Nakama! We've just gotten a phone-call with info on the identity of the wolfman!" he cried. Kairi ignored the fact that he shouted in her office as she quickly stood up and demanded the info.

"What?! Who is it?!" she demanded. The officer obeyed, "A local citizen called, saying that he came across a 15 year-old boy named Sora Talbot, meeting him in a local bar a few months ago." Kairi's eyes squinted as she shouted, "Get me any records on Sora Talbot! NOW!" "YES, MA'AM!" obeyed the officers.

After a short while of searching through the files, they finally found a job file on Sora, showing all of the information about his daily life and previous jobs he has had. "Here you go, Ms Nakama!" said the officer, handing over the file to her. "That's all. Dismissed!" she ordered. After all of the officers had left her office, Kairi started reading the file. She read it, carefully, memorizing all of his information. After reading, she saw the picture of him in his human form. When she saw his face, she couldn't help but blush.

She felt her heart skip a few beats as her face became red as a tomato. She just stared at the picture for a few minutes, thinking about the cursed boy. _'T-to think that such a handsome boy with such a cute face would have such a cruel curse within his own blood!'_ she thought. She then snapped out of her daze and collected the file, just before exiting her office.

She then, made an announcement. "Attention! Now, with the identity of the wolfman in our hands, we must assume that he must've skipped town, in order to avoid us and anyone who could recognize him." Another officer called out, "We heard from another caller that he just took the taxi to the airport!" "Excellent! Remember, despite him being the reason so many people died, we must remember that it was not by his own will/choice! We must capture him but not kill him! We are to give him hope of living a normal life, free of his curse! Understood?" she said. The officers all cried, "MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!"

With that said, Kairi and her police force all marched out and got inside their vehicles, preparing for a chase after Sora Talbot. Before the cars started, Kairi thought, _'This boy... I'll help him be free! I will save him!'_ The cars started and drove off in the direction Sora went, to the airport...

 _Down-town Tokyo, 7_ _th_ _October, 2015._

 _Local bar, 12:45am._

In the local bar, where Sora once worked at, there was quite a commotion about the news report. Everyone was taking about how they realised the identity of the wolfman. Anyone who went here all knew Sora and when they heard his last name on the news, there was no doubt he was the one they were talking about.

A few people were sitting at the counter, right next to the bartender, who was also in on the conversation. "I just can't believe Sora was the one pulling all those killings!" "I know, right? I mean, why would he do such a thing?!" The bartender spoke, "Didn't you her the teenage detective? It was the werewolf curse of his, not himself! He didn't do these things on purpose." Two men agreed, "Yeah, I did hear her say that." "I did too! He did seem like such a nice boy to do these killings on purpose!"

The third man laughed and said, "HA-HA! You guys actually believe this werewolf crap?! The police said that so the citizens wouldn't go crazy and pull an execution on him themselves! Of course, he killed those people on purpose! He was probably mad at everyone for turning him away from so many jobs. He just used a werewolf costume to throw the blame on some animal. That detective girl probably figured him out but didn't say anything because she has a crush on the guy and wanted to protect him."

The bartender scowled. "I hardly think any of that is true! Of course, the curse is real!" he said. The second man agreed, "Yeah, and seriously, I don't think anyone would go to killing over being fired from a few jobs. That's gotta be the dumbest reason I've ever heard." The third man growled and was prepared to fight them. "YOU THINK I'M WRONG?!" he shouted.

On the other side of the counter, there was a 18 year-old girl was sitting, drinking a glass of beer. She had long blonde hair and light-purple eyes. She wore yellow t-shirt, a black combat skirt, a pair of long brown heeled-boots, a black leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves. Some of the men from the other side of the bar were whistling at her from looking at her extremely large, um, 'assets.' She threw a few forks at them, pinning them to the wall. On her ID, it said her occupation was a bounty hunter and her name was Yang Xiao Long.

Just when the third man was about to swing his glass bottle at the bartender, Yang spoke, "Does it matter weather the curse is real or not?" The men stopped and blinked a few times. "Because the way I see it, given his now new status, his capture must be worth tons of bucks." she said, with a sinister grin her face. The first man asked, "Bucks? You mean yen, don't you?" "Nope! I mean bucks. You see, I ain't from Japan. I'm from the US of A." The men looked at each other and answered her earlier question. "Well, yeah, I guess his capture is worth a lot." "Here, it's 1200 yen. Who knows how much that is in American money." "I hope that capture never comes. That boy needs to live his life normally and peacefully." "I'd say his **execution** is worth more!"

Yang got up and started walking towards the door. "Well, I'll just stick to capture. Killing, it's not my style. I only kill if it's necessary." she said. Everyone was just staring at her, wondering how could she possibly capture Sora Talbot. She said, "You see, people..." she pulled out her ID and showed it to everyone. "...I'm a bounty hunter! And capturing Sora Talbot will make me quite the reward! If any of you wanna take the bounty for yourselves, get in line! This fish is **mine!** "

After putting her ID back in her jacket, she turned around and was almost at the door. A cat-whistle was heard, ticking Yang off. An anger-vain mark appeared on her forehead as she growled and and threw a chair towards whoever made the whistle at her, giving them great pain.

Yang exited the bar, standing outside in the dark night. She looked around and heard a few people saying that they saw the police force head towards the airport. Yang guessed that if they're going to the airport, then that's where Sora went. _'Well, better get going.'_ she thought. _'Can't let the cops beat me to my meal ticket.'_ She then, hopped into her motorcycle and started the engine. She drove off and took a short-cut to the airport.

As she rode her bike through Tokyo, she grinned and said, "Hear me say this, Sora Talbot, _**your bounty, and if necessary, your head, WILL BE MINE!**_ "

 _To be continued..._

 **Next time...**

 **Jonathan: Good evening, Mr Talbot. My name is Jonathan Jekyll.**

 **Sora: Thanks! And, please, just Sora is fine. Mr Talbot was my father.**

 **Ruby: I promise you, Mom. I will find a way to break this curse of mine!**

 **Kairi: Alright, men! Search the area!**

 **George: W-w-w-who are you?!**

 **Ronan: Let's just say, I'm a friend...**

 **Jonathan: P-please! S-stay back! AAAAGGGHHH!**

 **Hilda: My, my! What's a handsome young man like you doing in place like this? (wink.)**

 **Sora: (blushing) W-w-w-what? Who are you?!**

 **Hilda: My name's Hilda. Hilda Hyde. But you may call me, the love of your life!**

 **Yang: Hang on, sis. Just this bounty left and we'll be able to pay to have Mom's grave moved to home.**

 **Sora: AAAAAGGGGHHHH! (Scream turns into roaring)**

 _ **(Ending theme - Mrs. Hyde by Halestorm.)**_

 _(The scene starts with Jonathan standing at the table in his lab. The music starts and he trembles and starts trashing his lab before he changes into Hilda. When the rock-and-roll music starts, Jonathan transforms into Hilda as she grins sinisterly. She runs out of the lab and jumps around on the rooftops of London._

" _In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart," - Jonathan and Yang stare at the sunset before staring at each-other's eyes. He gives Yang a flower as she accepts and the two lean towards each-other, about to kiss. - "Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art."_

 _Just as they are about to kiss, Jonathan's head starts pounding as he turns into Hilda. Yang's face turns from worried to angry, hating Hilda for ruining her moment with Jonathan. - "But you don't know me, and soon you won't forget," - Yang swings her fists at Hilda, who dodges every swing and kicks Yang in the face, knocking her out. - "Bad as can be, yeah, you know I'm not so innocent!"_

 _Hilda jumps in the air and lands on a table in a bar. - "Better beware, I go bump in the night," - She pulls out a gun from her pocket and starts shooting all of the people inside the bar, before setting the building on fire. - "Devil-May-Care with a lust for life!"_

" _And I know you, can't resist me." - As the police chase her, Hilda uses a smoke-bomb to escape. - "Soon though you, are so addicted." - She looks in the mirror, showing Jonathan trying to get out while she laughs at him and smashes the mirror with her fist. - "Boy, you better run for your life!"_

 _Kairi and Yang aim their weapons at Hilda and start shooting. Hilda dodges every single bullet. - "Welcome to the nightmare, in my head," - She lands in front of them and knocks them both out. - "Say hello to something scary!" - She sees Sora and zooms right in front of him._

" _The monster in your bed!" - She grabs Sora with one arm around his back and the other hand holding his hand. - "Just give in, and you won't be sorry," - She kisses him on the lips and pulls away from it. As Sora tries to spit the taste of her kiss out of his mouth, she spins him around, making him dizzy. - "Welcome to my other side," - Hilda blows Sora a kiss before turning towards the screen and says, - "Hello, it's Mrs. Hyde!"_

 _Hilda spots George trying to dissect her but she points her gun at him as the wind blows her hair. - "I'm the spider crawling down your spin, underneath you skin." - As George charges towards Hilda, she jumps up in the air, dodging his attack and kicks him in the head. - "I'll gently violate you mind, before I tuck you in." - As she lands on her feet, Hilda grabs Sora by the collar and smirks, sinisterly at him. - "Put on the blindfold, there's no way to be sure, which girl you'll get know!"_

" _Nightmare in my head, say hello to something scary," - Hilda turns around and cuts Ruby across her cheek. Ruby's scar quickly heals as she swings her scythe at Hilda, dodges every swing. - "The monster in your bed, just give in and you won't be sorry,"_

 _Hilda jumps onto the hilltop, staring at the full moon as Sora transforms in the wolfman and charges towards her. - "Welcome to my evil side," - Hilda turns around and catches the werewolf's fist as she swings him away, into the tree. She smirks evilly. - "Hello, it's Mrs Hyde!"_

 _Hilda roars loudly as her roar echoes across the land. As the music ends, the screen closes up on her grin before fading to black.)_

 **Well, this was officially the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! I'll make the second chapter soon. See ya later!**


End file.
